This invention relates to an improved water-tight mounting for a watch case, and more particularly to a novel bezel therefor.
It has been conventional to join the crystal of a watch to a frame therefor by an adhesive material, such as cement. However, it is found that as the cement ages, it undergoes dimensional changes and the bond between frame and crystal deteriorate to an extent that water, either liquid or gas phase, penetrates the cement seal.
It is also found that when the cemented crystal breaks or is otherwise defaced, it is necessary to replace the frame as well as the crystal. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a water-tight mounting wherein the crystal may be replaced without concomitantly replacing the frame therefor, and without disturbing the water-tight joint therebetween during the replacement process.
Therefore, according to the instant invention, an improved water-tight mounting is provided wherein a broken crystal may be easily and readily replaced without disturbing the water-tight joints among elements of the mounting. A novel bezel is provided for releasably connecting the crystal to the watch casing and providing a water-tight seal therebetween.